StoryShift AU - Cumpliendo una promesa
by Miguel16310
Summary: Una Promesa fue hecha de una mujer a un esqueleto en las ruinas, sin embargo esta es difícil de romper, pues cierto chico de suéter azul con lineas rosadas esta intentando desesperadamente que le maten, dificultando, para desgracia de Chara, el cumplir su promesa, pero sin importar quien la amenace, ella lo cumplirá, para salvar una vida y a un amigo.


**Buenos días amigos! este mensaje sera corto, por que en el momento en que publique esto este 12/06/2017 estoy ahorita mismo en clases, por lo que seré rápido, esta es otra historia que escribí como tarea en Lenguaje, por lo que esperen un cuento corto con un lenguaje en extremo formal y una forma de escribir distinta, disfrútenlo** **y como siempre, nos vemos luego.**

 **Storyshift**

 **"** **Cumpliendo una promesa"**

.

.

.

Frisk caminaba tranquilo hacia la salida de Snowdin, el chico castaño de azulado suéter ya estaba decidido a terminar definitivamente su aventura por el subsuelo, sabiendo que si lograba el final pacifista verdadero, tarde o temprano reiniciaría, por lo que entregar su alma era la opción más acertada.

Una vez llego a la zona nebulosa, se encontró con el pequeño Asriel Dreemurr, como siempre lo hacía al llegar allí.

-¡Humano!, ¡prepárate, ya que yo, el gran dios de la hyper-muerte te derrotará y me volveré finalmente un guardia real!-exclamó sonriente el pequeño chico cabra de ojos verdes, pero Frisk, siempre a sabiendas de lo que seguía, cambiaría la historia, como acostumbraba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes Azzy, yo me rindo, tu ganas-dijo extendiendo los brazos en señal de rendición, sonriente, el pequeño de pelaje blanco se quedó perplejo ante las acciones del humano con quien él y Chara estuvieron jugando hace poco.

-¡Bien, pues te llevaré a la zona de confinamiento, o como Chara lo llama, nuestro garaje!-declaró sonriente, mientras iba hacia él, tomándole la mano y comenzaba a arrastrarle.

El humano interrumpió al monstruo de azuladas vestimentas y verdes orbes, diciéndole que era mejor llevarle con rapidez a la capital del subsuelo, con el rey Sans, para que así Asriel fuese convertido en guardia real más rápido, y así lo hizo él, usando su magia gravitacional para cargar a Frisk, y llegar más rápido al castillo de "Nuevo Hogar" como le llamaban a la capital.

Tras que ambos llegasen al castillo, Asrio vio a su madre, Toriel Dreemurr, la capitana de la guardia real, hablando con el rey Sans, pero cuando vieron a el infante de ojos esmeralda con un humano, se impactaron enormemente, no lo creían.

-¡Mamá, rey Sans, eh traído un humano!, ¿puedo formar parte de la guardia real ahora?-preguntó, ilusionado el cabrito de pañoleta arcoíris, finalmente su sueñó se haría realidad de una vez por todas.

-Asriel, hijo mío…claro que puedes-contestó afirmativa eh insegura ante su petición, quitándole a Frisk, nunca se preparó para esta situación ya que jamás pensó que Asriel capturaría a un humano alguna vez.

-¡Que bien!, ¿Cuándo podré visitar al humano?-cuestionó con gran ilusión, ambos adultos ensombrecieron la vista, mirando al suelo, era momento de la verdad definitiva, él debía saber todo para que el dolor no fuese tan grande en el futuro.

-Niño, debes saber que lo mataremos y usaremos su alma para poder abrir la barrera y ser libres de nuestra prisión-respondió fríamente y con toda la honestidad ante la solicitud del hijo de su mano derecha.

El pequeño no lo podía creer, vio a su madre y su mirada era honesta, no mentían ninguno de los dos, por lo que decidió hablar.

-¡No pueden hacer eso, él es bueno!, ¡jugó conmigo y con Chara en la nieve cuando llegó a el subsuelo!-refutó desesperadamente intentando salvar a su nuevo amigo, pero este le detuvo.

-No te preocupes Azzy, yo estoy de acuerdo, y me ofrezco voluntariamente a morir por todos y cada uno de ustedes-contestó tan tranquilo como siempre el ojimiel, todos se sorprendieron por esa actitud y respuesta, pero el esqueleto de baja estatura y la cabra de grisácea armadura sin más obstáculos, estaban a punto de irse y efectuar su cometido que liberaría a todos los monstruos del monte Ebott en donde estaban sellados por la barrera.

Pero entonces, antes de que entrasen al castillo, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, una joven de sudadera verde, pantalones negros, botas cafés y suéter blanco junto a una melena castaña y ojos rojos como dos rubíes entró de improvisto.

-Ya es suficiente-declaró con su pupila izquierda brillando con una pequeña flama mágica emanando de su globo ocular.

-¡Chara!-exclamó alegrado de ver a su hermanastra mayor venir a detener esta locura de una vez por todas, la calma invadió su ser.

-Mocosa, este no es un buen momento para que te aparezcas-regañó el esqueleto real con su seño fruncido, si ella estaba aquí, es por que abría problemas.

-Solo vine a cumplir la promesa que le hice a un viejo amigo amante de la comida italiana-gruñó en respuesta, con un tono amenazante, mientras usaba su magia gravitacional para quitarle a Frisk de los brazos de su madre, Sans estaba sorprendido, ¿su hermano Papyrus estaba vivo en alguna parte del subsuelo y ella lo sabía?-en cuanto a ustedes, no vuelvan a acercarse al mocoso, porque si lo hacen otra vez-la castaña detuvo su dialogo y salida del castillo de golpe, estaba dándoles la espalda junto a Frisk y Asriel-Rey Sans, usted y incluida tu mamá…Haré de su vida un infierno-dijo con una voz grave y temible, que nadie le conocía, y a todos les aterró la amenaza mencionada.

Una vez que los hermanos estuvieron afuera del castillo, Asriel festejaba a su hermana mayor, quien miró a Frisk.

-En cuanto a ti, chiquitín, haces mi trabajo muy difícil, mucha gente se preocupa por ti y alguien que te quiere mucho me ah pedido que te proteja, por lo que te agradecería que dejaras de intentar matarte espejito-regañó acariciándole la cabeza, Frisk asintió avergonzado, ella tenía razón, dejaría los reinicios, y como ella, sería un humano viviendo entre monstruos, feliz con sus nuevos amigos a su lado, alegrándose la vida de manera mutua y recíproca.

-¡Chara, humano, vamos por helado!-exclamó sonriente ambos humanos asintieron.

-Con gusto, pero tu pagas Asriel-dijo burlesca, el pequeño comenzó a retarla y llamarla vaga, Frisk sonrió mientras iba junto a ellos hacia un nuevo mañana.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña historia, y debo decir, que esta no será la única, tengo otras dos versiones, que serán publicadas próximamente como capítulos extra en esta historia, por lo que si les interesa, regresen aqui prontamente, la trama en si sera la misma, pero veran una que otra cosa que esta no contiene, hasta luego! cuídense mucho!, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


End file.
